


the Bro Flowers

by Merriwa



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Ficlet, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Obliviousness, loads of flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merriwa/pseuds/Merriwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do guys in a bromance send each other flowers?" (  <a href="http://prostrider.tumblr.com/post/102867733843/do-guys-in-a-bromance-get-each-other-flowers">from this tumblr post</a>)<br/>Tyler thinks they do. The oblivious idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Bro Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick drabble, no beta, English isn't my first language so bear with me?

It's pretty early in the evening when Jordie finds Jamie on their couch in front of a rerun of Hell's kitchen.

That can't be good, he thinks, sinking down next to his brother.

"I thought you were supposed to spend the evening with Segs tonight?" He says, aiming for casual.

"I was but hum... I wasn't feeling too well so i called it off." Jamie mutters, not looking at him.

Jordie has to remind himself to use his internal self when he sighs heavily.

"What gives?"

"Just... Not feeling great, that's all." Jamie repeats "stomach bug, maybe."

Jordie has to admit that Jamie does look miserable. Unfortunately for him, Jordie knows this is the pining-because-Segs-is-an-oblivious-idiot kind of miserable. Not the bug stomach kind.

"Come on Chubbs, give me some credit here, what happened?"

Jamie mutters something Jordie doesn't catch, blushing furiously and desperately avoiding eye contact.

"Rapunzel, enough with the mumbling."

"I... Bought him flowers. You know... Remember what Nishky said, about wooing and all that? So, I thought... I mean... Red roses are pretty straightforward?" Jamie pleads, biting his lower lip in utter misery.

"They usually are..."  Jordie answers carefully, not sure why this is a disaster, since they're both oblivious idiots head of heels for each other and one of them   _finally_ made a move. 

If anything, they should be all rainbows and glitter right now! After months of sexual tension, Jordie would even settle for them fucking on the couch. Or maybe not. Or maybe if he can burn the couch after.

"He called them 'awesome broses' and asked me if they were that special kind were he could put beer into the vase."

"That doesn't sound so bad..." Jordie winces in spite of himself.

"He fistbumped me for it and said next time I should get daffodudes."

"Oh come on!" Jordie sighs, feeling his frustration grow "Even Segs cant be _that_ oblivious!"

"Nope. He can't. So there's really only one explanation, isn't there? That was a proper 'let's just be friends' reaction." Jamie frowns, sinking a little more farther into the cushions.

"No, Jamie no! You know that's not true, the guy is mad about you!"

"Well obviously not, okay? Let it go. I'll... Get over it. Somehow." Jamie says, looking more miserable by seconds.

And that's it. Jordie has had it with Segs he's going to- Jamie's hand on his arm prevents him from rushing down to Tyler's flat.

"Don't do anything stupid. It's alright, okay? I'll be fine."

"But-"

"Jordie, promise me you wont tell him anything." Jamie pleads and damn, he's so good at puppy eyes. 

You'd think Jordie would be immune after so many years.

"Fine !" He caves in eventually with a heavy sigh. 

Jamie nods with satisfaction before remembering he's  moping and Jordie knows he has to do something.  Gordon Ramsay is in the middle of shouting at someone again and Jamie looks even more depressed than the guy who's being shout at when Jordie has an idea

After all, he only promised to not _say_ anything.

And that's how Jordie spends hours on Wikipedia and then paint, researching flower meaning (even though he only really need one, it's still interesting to know that the baby's breath flower means fidelity and everlasting love. He might get some for Brenden to calm his boyfriend's fear about going long-distance) and making the prettiest flyer in the world with red, bolded, size 24 font letters explaining that:

"Red roses is an unmistakable expression of love. The number of roses has romantic meaning associated with them. 12 roses or more is the most popular and conveys 'Be mine' and 'I love you'".

Centered, underlined and fucking arrows pointing to it. 

And then, Jordie adds other flower meanings around, like daffodils since Segs had been talking about it and incidentally happened to mean "chivalry, rebirth, new beginning, joy and happiness". 

How fitting.

It's pretty late when he goes to bed, snuggling against Brenden, but he's confident that even _Tyler_ is not gonna be able go ignore this heavy hint.

He puts the flyers in Segs stall during the morning skate. He put at last twenty of it, just in case they go flying or something. Better safe than pining, is his new motto when it comes to Jamie and Tyler.

"What the fuck is that?" Tyler asks when he's out of most of his equipment and finally noticed the papers.  "Is it a new band i should've heard of? What kind of name is _flower meaning_ anyway? Also there is no concert date or album name. Whoever made that sucks at their job!" He snickers while Jamie blushes and sends a dark glare to his brother.

"Let me see!" Antoine says, grabbing one of them out of Segs hands. "Wow someone really wants you to know what red roses mean!" Rous snorts before passing it to Cody who comments "looks like someone who just learned to use paint." 

"I resent that." Jordie whispers in Brenden's ear while the flyers travel around the room. Jamie doesn't even look at them before passing them to Nishky and Kevin and hurrying to get dressed.

"I really don't think it's for a band. It's just about flowers." Kevin says with a shrug.

"But why where they in my stall though?" Tyler asks looking around him like the answer is going to magically appear and start dancing naked in front of him. Jordie holds back a frustrated groan.

"Maybe you recieve flower in recent time?" Nikita asks with wide eyes.

Jordie can see Tyler start to shake his head before catching the sight of Jamie escaping the locker room and freezing suddenly.

Yes. YES. Jordie thinks, grabbing Brenden's arm in excitment when he sees understanding on Segs face. 

"I hu... Yeah, no, I don't remember any but hum... I-i have to go." Tyler says, putting his shirt backward and fleeing out of the locker room, barely minutes after Jamie.

"Finally."  Jordie mutters in Brenden's neck. His boyfriends smiles fondly. 

"Hush. Don't you dare jinxing it!" Cody protests next to them. "What's this flower stuff anyway?"

*

Except, apparently Tyler hasn't spoken to Jamie after training.

Jordie would know because, when he's tentatively opening their appartment doors - half covering his eyes to avoid seeing any naked parts of anyone (because lets be honest, after so many months, they ought to be at their flat or Tylers, fucking like rabbits) - the only thing he hears is a  "What are you doing?" asked flatly by Jamie's voice, coming from somewhere in the living room.

"You guys decent?" Jordie asks, refusing to look the room

"There's only me, you douche."

Oh. Not good.

"Where's Segs?" Jordie asks, acknowledging Jamie on their couch again, zapping unenthusiastically and looking way too depressed.

"Haven't seen him since morning skate." His brother answers in all his gloomy state.

Jordie is going to kill someone. Preferably Tyler. Preferably slow and painful.

Fortunately for Segs, the doorbell rings before Jordie can decide if he is going to force feed him pucks or shove his hockey stick where the sun never shines.

Fortunately for Segs also: it's not him at the door.

The delivery guy looks at Jordie with an unimpressed expression "special delivery for Jamie Benn?"

Jamie lifts an interested head towards them and Jordie just motions the guy to the general living room area.

"What kind of del-"

Jordie stops mid-sentence, feeling his jaw drop on the floor.

It's not just a simple _flower_ delivery. It's buckets and buckets of red roses being deposed in their living room. Full bloom, nicely composed with golden ribbons and fucking daffodils as decorations. Jordie can count 20 buckets "how many..."

"200 roses." The delivery guys smirks "how much did she screw up?"

Jordie throws a glance at Jamie who is staring at the flowers like he cannot believe they're here. Not that Jordie can blame him. 

"Is... Is there a card?" Jamie asks weakly.

"Nope. Can you sign my form?"

Jamie signs with a shaky hand and wait for the guy to leave.

"Who do you think..." Jamie asks still  visibly baffled.  Jordie rolls his eyes. "Who do you think?"

Turns out Jamie doesn't have to take Jordie's word for it because the doorbell rings again and that is definitely Tyler at the door.

"Hi Segs, fancy meeting you here!" Jordie smirks.

"Hum... Is- Is Jamie here?" Tyler asks nervously.

"I think I definitely saw him somewhere in the rose garden that just grew up in our living room. You wouldn't happen to know anything about it, by any chance?" Jordie answers, letting Tyler in, greatly amused by the turn of events.

"Hum... Well I..." Tyler mumbles flustered before stopping when he sees Jamie in the doorframe. 

"Did you?" Jamie asks with such a fragile hope in his voice, as if the answer could break him. And it probably could. Nobody does vulnerable like Jamie. Jordie would know.

"Is it too much?" Tyler asks hesitantly in return "because... I am an idiot you know. I'm like... The King of idiots and-"

"Make that the emperor" Jordie mutters with an eyeroll.

"And the flowers... I joked because... I was wishing you'd correct me and there was nothing 'bro' about it?" Tyler finish with a wince.

"Oh my god Tyler." Jamie growls in his throat before crossing the corridor quickly and grabbing Segs by the front of his shirt to shove him against the wall. Tyler lets out a suprised gasp, immediately cut off by a fierce kiss.

Jordie discreetly fistbumps in the air. Fucking. Finally. 

After months of pining this, this is a sight to behold.

Tyler is just melting against Jamie, hands reaching his hair, tugging hungrily, kissing back with a shameless enthusiasm. Jamie is towering him, taking full advantage of this to make sure every inch of their skin is touching, trapping Segs against the wall.

"I love you too." Tyler murmurs against Jamie's lips when he gets the chance.

"You're such an idiot." Jamie answers, resuming kissing and sliding a hand on Tyler's ass. Tyler moans lowly and visibly pushes back to thrust against Jamie's pelvis.

"Aaaaaand that's my cue! Have fun, burn everything when you're done and please, for everyone's sake, live happily ever after!" Jordie exclaims while fleeing the flat.

He doesn't get an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly written for my favourite hockey buddy Mimi <3


End file.
